The Horse Lord and the Fae
by BL4CK B377Y
Summary: Seeking Truth in Myth. For thousands of years their kind had dropped out of all histories of Middle Earth. Until one woman would grow to reignite the fantasy of her people... That is if she did not lose her heart along the way. *MAJOR CH.1 REVISIONS*
1. Interruptions

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:_**_I do not own nor do I lay claims to anything pertaining to the world of Middle Earth or the characters created by Sir J.R.R. Tolkien, his son, or the Tolkien society. I am not making any money from this. I only write this for myself, to subjugate my own muse, and possibly entertain others in the process. Thank you!_

**Chapter One: Interruptions**

Several clashes of steel on steel echoed through the small, but warm house. A young girl with a plait of ebony whipping around her shoulders, exchanged glances with a young man twice her age. She was dressed in a green riding tunic and black breeches complete with dark, soft-leather boots which reached up to her knee. She wore a wide belt around her waist with her sword's scabbard dangling from it. On first glance, it could be very possible to mistake her for a boy, but her slightly curvaceous figure, and clear swell of breasts made it hard for the illusion to last. By those characteristics alone, she appeared to be fifteen, maybe sixteen years old.

The two continued their sparring match, dancing around each other with grace and precision. The man was obviously highly skilled with a blade, a warrior of many years, and the girl was sure following close in his footsteps. The man appeared to be gaining the ground, when, suddenly, with a few adept and surprising moves she fought the sword from her opponent's hand, leaving him shocked and unarmed.

The girl tipped her sword under the surprised man's chin and grinned broadly. "Hah!" She let out a shout of triumph because this would mark the very first time she had ever disarmed him.

Suddenly, a young blonde boy burst through the front door and ran into the room shouting, "Ellie! Ellie, come quick!" The ebonette instinctively glanced over her shoulder, relaxing her stance and lowering her defenses. The man took the opportunity to seize back the advantage. He grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back and pinned her in a vise-like arm lock.

He held her own sword to her throat, "You do not win until your enemy is incapacitated or dead, little Ellie! Never forget that!" He released her and she pushed away from him.

"I still disarmed you!" She barbed, and then stuck her tongue out at him, her youth shining through.

He chuckled before continuing his reprimand, "Which counted for absolutely nothing when you let down your defenses!"

"I would not have let down my guard if _Théoden_-" upon saying his name she eyed the older boy, who toed the ground sheepishly. "-had not distracted me," she finished.

"Distractions happen on the battlefield, Ellie! If you do not keep your head about you in a fight-"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I know! I know," she cut him off. " 'Losing your head in battle is the surest way to actually _lose your head_,' " she finished for him in a mocking tone. "I know!" The man chuckled again then handed her sword back to her, which she graciously took from him, re-sheathing it at her hip.

The boy, who had been subtly bouncing from foot to foot in excitement, suddenly burst out, "The traveling market from Harad has finished setting up in the field! They are giving Oliphaunt rides!"

Without another word the raven-haired girl quickly grabbed her cloak and made for the door. She was halfway out of the room when the man shouted, "_Eledhwen Víressë!_" He used her full name. That was never a good sign. "Would you mind telling me just where exactly you think you are going, young lady?" Ellie froze mid-step and turned, walking back inside with her head lowered and her hands twined behind her.

"I was going to come back," she worried her bottom lip.

The man crossed his arms expectantly, "You have not yet finished your lessons for the day."

"Oh, Thorongil, Please!" she whined. "I have _always_ wanted to see an Oliphaunt and there's one right outside the city!" His stern gaze did not falter. Théoden had begun to feel slightly awkward in the middle of the siblings spat, so he had turned and left the room.

After the young prince was gone, Ellie persisted, "I want to go Estel! I have been shut up in here forever it seems, doing little else but training and studying with you since we came here. Six years, Estel!" She sighed heavily. She had been feeling more and more like a caged ferret these past several months. Every now and then she would even be overwhelmed with a great longing to be outdoors amongst the woods and fields, surrounded by nature and all her glory. It was getting harder to ignore the yearning; as if Rohan, as if Arda itself were calling to her.

"It is for your own protection, Ellie, you know that. I may not always be around, and I need to know that my baby sister will be able to take care of herself. Especially if she has inclinations of becoming a shield maiden someday!" He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before continuing. "I know it seems difficult sometimes, Ellie. It was the same for me as a boy."

"Because you were a _boy_, Estel!" She sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "I, as you so often keep reminding me, am not a boy! Yet, I have devoted my entire life to doing what others have said would be best for me. Even before we came here, it was the same in Rivendell. I have always done everything ever asked of me! At times that has meant I have trained with you, or the Gwenyn until every part of me ached; until I couldn't stand on my own feet!" When tears threatened, she blinked them away and the muscles worked in her jaw as she clenched and unclenched her teeth.

She took a deep breath in to calm herself before she went on. "I know I am different, Estel," she continued fighting back any tears. She was stronger than that. "I know not exactly how, but I can feel it. Don't you think I can feel it? I _know_ how dangerous the world can be. I also know why you protect me as you do; you fear that what happened to my mother will happen to me."

Aragorn startled at that little revelation, "How long have you-"

"Since, before we left for Rohan," she answered before he'd finished the question. Ellie sniffled once more and swiped at her eyes. At his questioning look, she want on to elaborate how she knew. "I overheard you speaking with Mithrandir and Lord Elrond in the study when you all thought I had gone to bed."

"Sweet Eru, Ellie, I am _so_ sorry. You should have never had to learn of it that way. I should have told you." Aragorn felt a pang of guilt spread through his heart. "Why have you never mentioned it before?"

Ellie shrugged softly, "How exactly could I have brought it up? 'Oh, Estel. By the way. You know how you found me in the wreckage of a caravan clutched in my dead mother's arms? Well, I know all about it, so you don't have to lie to me anymore.' " She rolled her eyes at the idea of it. "Besides, I would rather live as your little sister than some wayward orphan child with no future outside a wash-house or a brothel."

"Ellie!" Aragorn reprimanded her slightly for even suggesting something so crude. This only made the younger girl giggle.

Aragorn allowed a smile to spread across his lips before he brushed a tear from Ellie's cheek. "Everything will be alright, Ellie, I promise," he whispered, stroking her hair gently before pulling her into a soft embrace.

"How will it be alright, Estel? I don't know who or even _what _I am." Ellie was crying now, so Aragorn wrapped her up in a tight, comforting hug, hushing her tenderly.

"Then I shall tell you exactly who you are!" He brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen from her braid behind her ear. "You are my clever, beautiful, and at most times pestering little sister." That made her chuckle softly, despite her tears. "Ever since I first held you in my arms and you looked at me with those big, glistening emerald eyes I knew I would give my life to protect you." Aragorn took a deep breath. "I love you Ellie, and I would never want any harm to come to you. However, I realize now that such a desire has led me to shelter and push you too hard and too often. For that I am truly sorry."

Ellie sniffled before leaning back and wiping her nose on her sleeve. Estel grimaced slightly. _Very attractive!_ "It is alright, Estel. I think it is every older brother's burden to worry and fear for their sister. Even to the point of annoyance," she added as an aside, then grinned brightly. After a moment, her features became serious once more. "I really do appreciate everything you do for me, Estel. I know I am not the easiest little sister to get along with. On the other hand, though, you are far from the easiest brother to get on with either." Estel smiled at her, happy to see her spirits lifting. "I realize how hard it must be for you to be raising me on your own. However... If I promise to work extra hard when I get back, could I maybe, just this once be allowed this small chance for some fun with my friends? Please?"

He wiped the few remaining tears from her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. Oh those big shiny doe eyes. How could he possibly deny her request now? "Very well, little Ellie... Go and see your Oliphaunt!"

"Really?" She practically squealed, making Aragorn flinch slightly. Ellie grinned broadly and hugged Estel tight, "Nnn! Thank you, Estel. I mean Thorongil! Sorry."

He chuckled softly, returning her embrace until, rather unexpectedly he took a firm hold of her shoulders and pushed her back at arms length. He gazed sternly into her eyes, "If you are not back by sundown, though-"

"I know, I know! The whole of Middle-Earth will not be able to save me from your wrath!" she joked, then giggled excitedly as she kissed him on the cheel.

"Just remember to mind yourself, Ellie... Though you may prefer the attire and activities of men, you are still, unfortunately, a lady." A sly smile graced his lips and he shrugged softly, "Some of the time..." He grinned broadly at his joke and they both chuckled. "Take care of yourself, alright?" He cautioned, in true concern for her welfare.

She nodded, "Do not worry, Estel. I will be careful, I promise." She turned, then skipped off after Théoden, whom she found waiting for her just outside in the hall.

Ever since Aragorn and the Gwenyn had discovered Eledhwen as a small babe amongst the wreckage of her family's caravan, he and Ellie had spent very little time apart. In the years he'd known the girl and had taken care of her like his own kin, she had endeared herself greatly to him. He loved her dearly as his sister, even if not by blood. That little secret finally being in the open was actually a heavy burden off his shoulders. He had always felt guilty for keeping up the pretense, but he, along with Lord Elrond and Gandalf, thought it best. At least until more could be discerned of the child's origins.

Truth be told, apart from being discovered cold and waling in the arms of her murdered mother, Ellie's true birthright was still a mystery. They had gleened from the wreckage of the caravan that they had been from Rohan and were set upon by some of the wildmen from Dunland. Gandalf along with Estel had done an extensive amount of research into Ellie and her family. All either of them had ever been able to come up with were some age old folk tales and legends involving Faeries and Wood sprites. Now, Gandalf the Grey would never disregard such tales completely offhand, for one would be surprised how often such stories were based in truth; it was simply discovering the truth behind the fairytale that was the difficult part.

Estel often felt guilty for bringing her with him, thinking it might have been better to leave her behind in Rivendell with Lord Elrond to continue honing her Healer's art. They all knew, however, that she would just pine after following her brother, and more than likely end up sneaking out some time in the night and giving them all a great scare before leading them on a merry hunt. They had lived in Rohan for some years now, and Aragorn was happy he'd brought her along. It seemed, the longer they stayed here in Rohan, Estel could not help but see the changes that had overcome his dear sister. Not only did she show great skill in many things; she had grown quite strong, and wise beyond her years in a short time; but, if one saw her at the exact perfect moment they would see that Ellie seemed to prosper and shine in this land, almost literally. She constantly had an energy and light around her, especially when the sun hit her just right. It was as if Estel had brought her Home.

"Letting her leave her training to be a girl for a few hours, Thorongil?" A tenor voice spoke from behind him, jarring Aragorn from his thoughts. "Are you not afraid of spoiling the girl?" The voice finished.

Estel stopped his attempts at bringing the room back to some semblance of order after their sparring match. He turned to face the newcomer, then spoke, "She will be a fierce and passionate Shield-maiden, my lord. Have no doubts to that!"

The man in kingly colors of green and gold with a crown upon his head, placed his hand on Estel's shoulder, "I was merely jesting with you, Thorongil. To be perfectly honest, I think you are harder upon your sister than most men are with their own sons." Estel looked at the King, blinking. His Majesty had a point. Estel listened as Thengel continued, "For Eru's sake she is a fourteen year old girl, Thorongil! Mischief, merry-making and chasing after boys should be among her primary concerns. Like any normal young lady!"

Estel sighed again, "Yes, my lord. You are, of course correct." _Unfortunately, I do not think Ellie is any normal girl._ Estel finished in his mind.

Thengel eyed his comrade warily, "Come now, Thorongil. We shall share a drink in the hall, you and I. The raising of a young woman is very tricky business, and sometimes I fear you may be in far over your head, my friend."

Estel chuckled, "I am well aware of that fact, my lord. All I can really say is thank Eru for ladies in waiting!" Both men chuckled.

Thengel then put his arm around Thorongil's shoulders and they walked as friends, and comrades in arms to the Golden Hall to share a few pints of the King's Mead.

_(__**A/N**__: Well... That's it for Chapter one... This is my very first LotR _**specific **_fan fiction... I've had this in my archive for YEARS, so please forgive me if it seems a little... Imperfect, and unglossed... I've been afraid to post it anywhere because I'm not sure many people share my love for the land of Horse Lords. But regardless, I love this story and I will try very hard to continue it for myself, and for any readers who might enjoy it!_

_Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! Namarie!_

_Cheers! =^.^= )_


	2. Of Oliphaunts and Butterflies

**_DISCLAIMER_****_:_**_ I do not own nor do I lay claims to anything pertaining to the world of Middle Earth or the characters created by Sir J.R.R. Tolkien, his son, or the Tolkien society. I am not making any money from this. I only write this for myself, to subjugate my own muse, and possibly entertain others in the process. Thank you!___

_(_**_A/N:_**_ I thought this part seemed better suited as it's own chapter instead of extended on at the end of chapter one. It flows better and looks better this way. I also heavily modified this chapter as far as some of the content goes. Added better descriptions and details and such. Feel free to reread it if you wish, but if you read the first chapter as it originally was, you pretty much know the gist of it. Thanks again! Enjoy!)_

**Chapter Two: Of Oliphaunts and Butterflies**

"Théoden, wait up!" She pushed through the crowds of people after the boy, until she finally caught up with him. "You know how much I hate it when you just leave me out here like that," Ellie scolded.

"Yes, I know." Théoden shrugged then took her hand and pulled her after him. "I am sorry, it is simply that we must make haste. My sister and Éomund have been holding a place in line for us!"

"Wait, what?" Ellie pulled on his hand, halting their progress. "Éomund is back?" A small smile spread on her lips. "When did he return? Why did he not tell me he was coming?" She asked the prince in an excited tone, though with a hint of reprimand for not telling her sooner.

Théoden groaned and slapped himself on the forehead. He had not meant to tell her, it was intended to be a surprise. "He arrived only late last night with his father and a few of the Rohirrim."

"You little, snipe!" Ellie smirked and swatted Théoden on the shoulder. "Why did you not tell me this in the first place?"

Théoden shrugged, "Éomund made me promise he could surprise you. Sorry?" He spoke his apology like a question, as if he weren't really sure if he was supposed to apologize. He then shrugged before taking Eledhwen's hand again, urging them onward. "Come on!"

Prince Théoden led her past the city walls, where the throng of people was growing thicker with every step they took outside the city walls. Ellie heard an eclectic arrangement of music ushering from a very large canopy in the center of the chaos. There were also, many other booths and stalls littering the surrounding area. Just when the crowd began0 to thin, Ellie gasped when she heard an unusual trumpeting sound drown out the din of the gathering hordes. When the two companions broke through the crowd, before them, maybe fifteen meters off, stood one of the grandest creatures Ellie had ever laid her eyes on. She gasped again, staring in sheer awe at the magnanimous creature. Théoden grinned at her reaction.

The young boy then leaned in, talking close to her ear, "And she is just a baby. Her mother would be at least twice her size." Ellie looked at him in surprise, amazed that such a thing was possible though by her research she knew it could be. Théoden shook his head, chuckling softly before he pulled her on again.

In no time at all, they approached a growing line of people that mostly consisted of youths ranging from toddler age with their parents, to tweens of Théoden and Ellie's age or older. She could imagine that few would want to miss the chance to see an actual Oliphaunt.

"Éomund!" Théoden called, startling Ellie slightly. When she realized who the prince had called out to she looked expectantly in the direction he was waving.

A tall boy with long flaxen-colored hair turned toward them, smiled and waved. Ellie's face lit up some and she waved back enthusiastically. It had been over two summers since she'd last seen him. Ellie did not realize until that very moment just how much she had missed her best friend. Next to Éomund stood a young woman whom Ellie recognized her as Théodwyn, Théoden's youngest sister. The girl was over a head's length shorter than Éomund, so the pair looked slightly unusual. At first, Théodwyn had started to wave back at Théoden, but upon realizing who accompanied her brother, she lowered her arm.

Ellie and Théoden moved quickly to meet up with their friends and it wasn't until they came close that Éomund showed true recognition as to who Théoden's companion really was.

"Ellie?" He asked skeptically, before a grin broke out on his face. Ellie returned the smile before the older boy wrapped her up in a fond embrace. After a short moment he held her back at arms length to take a better look at her. "No!" He mused. "You cannot be little Ellie. You are far too," he paused while he took a thorough inspection of the girl, "...Big," he finished. Though, he had not meant to, he seemed unable to abstain himself from focusing on certain 'developments' to Ellie's anatomy.

The last time Éomund had seen her, Eledhwen Víressë, sister to Lord Thorongil of the King's guard, could very much fit the part of the little tom-boy. In fact, that had been one of the reasons they had become such close friends; because Ellie did not act like other girls. So much so, that oftimes Éomund could forget entirely that she was one. Ellie never minded wrestling in the mud, or digging in the earth for worms for their fishing hooks, or going hunting for bully toads after a heavy rain, or tormenting the other girls. Looking at her now, however, one would have to be completely blind and stupid to mistake her for a boy; though it was evident she still tried.

Éomund never realized until that moment, exactly how much two years could do to someone. Ellie had always been lanky for a girl, and she was still rather tall for her age; her head coming up to just below Éomund's nose. Here, Éomund thought she would be a flat chested bean pole her entire life, and she turns around and surprises him just like that. Not only was she taller, but she filled out that height better than any girl their age that Éomund knew of. In just two short years Ellie had gone from a no-waisted corn stalk, to a supple and pretty young maiden. The teenage lecher in him graciously noted that, at only fourteen, Ellie had filled out better than some women did by their twenties.

Éomund returned to reality when Ellie giggled softly. She seemed completely unfazed by Théodwyn who had rolled her eyes behind Ellie's back. The dark-haired girl was used to such gestures from the spoiled little princess. "It _has_ been a few years, my friend, but thank you. You look very well, yourself." She smiled. "How is your father?"

Éomund released her hands which he hadn't realized he was still holding. "He is well, thank you." Éomund paused, still somewhat dumbfounded by the situation. "Sweet Eru, Ellie! Here I had hoped to be the one to surprise _you_, and it turned out the other way around." He grinned broadly, before wrapping her up in another hug. "You look absolutely wonderful. Truly, Sir Thorongil has been taking fine care of you while I've been away. Speaking of which, how is your brother?"

Ellie smiled, "My brother is fine; running me into the ground as always." She joked. "I am sure we shall have the chance to see him later." She remembered something and her mood changed quite unexpectedly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed softly when she leaned her weight to one hip and began tapping her other foot on the ground. "Why did you not write me to tell me that you were coming home?"

There was another deafening trumpet sound that came from the infantile Oliphaunt. The sound made most of the crowd cover their ears, but one by one they all turned to see. Ellie's eyes lit up again and Éomund looked at her, smiling, before he answered her question. "I did not write because there was no time. I did not even know _myself _that we were returning to Edoras until three nights ago. A messenger would never have arrived in time, so I figured I would be the message."

Ellie nudged him with her shoulder, "Still, you could have told me last night."

An arrogant, sort of sly grin spread on his face, "Where would the fun in that have been?" They both laughed.

Théodwyn, who at that point had grown completely fed up with all the attention Éomund was paying to Eledhwen instead of her, turned to Éomund saying, "Éomund, can we please go to the shops? I mean an Oliphaunt ride? Honestly? It is such child's play! Which is why I can understand my brother's little friend might want to be here." The princess practically glared at Ellie before continuing, "Surely there is something better we can do with our time?"

Ellie merely grinned, not fazed in the least by the other girl's not-so-subtle attempt to insult her, despite the fact that Théodwyn was only a few months older than her. "Actually, I find Oliphaunts fascinating!" Ellie's eyes almost sparkled in her excitement.

Théodwyn rolled her eyes. "Of course _you_ would," she said condescendingly under her breath.

Ellie ignored the other girls actions altogether. "As well might we all!" At that declaration, both boys turned their attention to Ellie and waited for her to explain.

"Really?" Éomund questioned. "Well then, little Ellie, by all means, enlighten us?" He couldn't help it. He was actually intrigued by Ellie's obvious excitement.

Ellie grinned before explaining herself in a somewhat dreamy tone, "Well, for starters they live in Matriarchal societies- that is where the dominant female is the Leader of the herd instead of the male. Also, where most creatures- wolves, birds and the sort- will have entire litters of babies, Oliphaunts will generally only carry one child to birth, which takes about eighteen months to come to full term. Most of the babies are taken and trained from infancy but the mother will never forget her child, even after years of separation." Ellie took a deep breath and sighed contentedly. She really did find them fascinating creatures.

Éomund smiled fondly at the brunette. He was about to speak, thinking her explanation done, but before a word came out, Ellie's eyes lit up again and she continued excitedly. "Oh and also, most Oliphaunts do not even reach their physical or mental prime until the age of 45! Most _men_ do not even _live_ that long!"

Not only had she captured the attention of her friends, but as her excitement spread through the crowd, she'd attracted a horde of other listeners as well. "An Oliphaunt lives anywhere between 60 to 80 years, and in their native country of Harad, the Haradric children _choose_ their Oliphaunt companion at a very young age. The two will grow up together like brothers! A man's Oliphaunt becomes not only his mount for battle, but his best friend, his guardian and his protector."

Ellie's eyes sparkled again and she turned her gaze from the Oliphaunt in the distance, back to her friends at hand. "They are beautiful and majestic creatures that have been brought hundreds of miles to our city. The least we could do is be entertained by them. I, personally, would not miss this chance for all the Mythril in Kazad-dum!"

Those listening to her voiced their agreements and even Théoden and Éomund shared in her contagious excitement. Théodwyn merely crossed her arms and pouted. The princess hated being shown up, especially by _her_.

Éomund smiled before he gave Ellie a playful nudge, "How is it you know so much about Oliphaunts?"

Ellie returned his smile with a light shrug of her shoulders, "The village where my brother and I grew up had a very grand library. I read nearly every book on its shelves, including an encyclopedia of Near and Far Harad. It had an entire chapter on Oliphaunts and their Battle Mumakil. I used to fantasize having one of my own and going out on adventures with it tagging along behind me." She giggled and blushed slightly.

Éomund had always known Eledhwen was smart; learned from a young age; this recent admission only managed to further endear her to him. Éomund realized then, that for the first time since meeting Ellie five years ago, he just might be seeing her in a brand new light. She really was no longer the tom-boy of her youth, though it appeared she still tried to be. In the two years he had been away on the Riddermark with his father, she had become a woman; young, strong, vibrant and beautiful.

Ellie glanced up and caught Éomund staring at her and she grinned a bit awkwardly. "What?"

Éomund cleared his throat, realizing he'd been staring, and he shook his head, " 'Tis nothing." Ellie's brow furrowed together as she looked at him confused. After a few moments when no further explanation was forthcoming, she shrugged and turned away from him to continue awaiting her turn in line.

There were about half a dozen people ahead of them so Théoden struck up another conversation to pass the time, "So Éomund, you never did tell me, what has it been like on the Riddermark? Were there many orcs and goblins?"

Éomund was still casting sidelong glances at Ellie, forcing Théoden to obnoxiously clear his throat to catch his friend's attention. Éomund shook his head to clear it before replying to the prince's question, "Aye. Yes. And much worse, unfortunately! Mostly, though, we had our hands full dealing with more of the wild men from Dunland."

Ellie spoke, her tone laced with skepticism, "Oh, honestly, Éomund. Do you really expect me to believe that you have actually been battling with the Rohirrim?"

"Yes," he defended. She crossed her arms and raised a skeptical brow. Éomund sighed, "When father permitted, I did." Éomund crossed his arms. " 'Tis unfair, really. I am seventeen and he still treats me like a child!"

Ellie sighed sympathetically but shook her head, "No, Éomund. Trust me, Eorl knows very well that you have become a man; every father looks forward to it. It is simply, perhaps, that he knows exactly what it is like to have to enter into war at such a young age; to lose one's youth while still young, and perhaps, my dearest friend, he just wants you to experience life before you willingly give it up for your people and your country?"

Éomund and Théoden both glanced at each other as if trying to say with just a look, "Where did _that _come from?"

Éomund pursed his lips and scratched the stubble on his chin, "Hrm. I suppose I never really thought of it that way." He smiled mischievously before he wrapped his arm around Ellie's neck and rubbed his knuckles on top of her head teasingly, "When did you grow so wise?"

Ellie fought, giggling and yelling, before she roughly pushed his arm off. "I would _love_ to explain it to you, dear Éomund, but I fear the knowledge would pass straight over your head." Éomund feigned being stabbed in the heart, which only made Ellie laugh harder. He had to say, he rather enjoyed making her laugh now, especially when it made her chest bounce so.

Ellie made a sour face when she felt the damage he had caused to her braid. She half-glared at Éomund, who held up his hands in an attempt to feign innocence. She only rolled her eyes at him before untying the ribbon from the bottom of her hair. She then slowly began running her fingers through the mass of ebony to release the messed up braid. This was yet another development that surprised Éomund; Since when did Ellie care about what her hair looked like? Once upon a time, not that long ago he might add, it wasn't odd for her to go days with a rat's nest tangled in the back of her dark tresses; occasionally with a leaf or blade of grass sticking out here and there.

Now that he was paying close attention, he could tell that she took better care of herself. Her long ebony tendrils carried a beautiful and healthy sheen, and ran like ribbons of silk through her fingers. This current line of thought captured Éomund's mind and he could do naught but stare, dumbfounded. When Ellie leaned her head back and began combing her fingers through her hair, Éomund was helpless to look away, as if he were caught in some sort of trance or enchantment. All the sounds from the rest of the world faded away as time slowed around him... and Ellie. Her eyes were closed and the look on her face was sweet and innocent, almost euphoric. A completely foreign thought entered Éomund's mind then and he wished, almost _ached _to be the hand gliding through her hair.

Théoden knew that look. He had adorned the same goofy expression on many occasions whenever he saw Elfhild riding her horse in the fields. Luckily, his sister, who harboured quite the torch for the potential marshal, hadn't seemed to notice anything yet. _Yet_ being the optimum word. To avoid a possible argument, Théoden deliberately cleared his throat and nudged Éomund in the ribs, jarring the other boy unceremoniously from his inner thoughts. That was all it took, and Éomund's world came crashing back down around him. He was shocked when he truly realized what had just transpired; he had been ogling his best friend. Worser still, his _other _best friend had caught him doing so; while he was supposed to be out with Théodwyn, nonetheless. Éomund cleared his own throat just as Ellie opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Hmm?" She inquired with a simple sound. Her two best friends were giving each other unusual glances. "Is everything alright?" She began piling her hair in her hands and with swift and skilled fingers, quickly twisted it into a tight plait, the end of which brushed across the small of her back. Did she miss something?

Éomund cleared his throat again, "Yes, splendid. We are nearly there!" Ellie grinned which triggered a pang deep in his heart. What was wrong with him? This was _Ellie_, for Eru's sake! He could count on his hand the number of times she had put a dead rodent in his bed, or had helped him put one in someone else's. She could outwit, outfox, and out maneuver him any day of the week! Which, truth be told, were all aspects that Éomund suddenly realized only attracted him to her even more. Sweet Eru what was going on here?

They had made their way through the line to a roughly constructed staircase that extended about twelve feet up to a small platform where the anxious children would wait to climb on for their turn on the Oliphaunt. Ellie anxiously peered around those in front of her to get a better look at the beautiful animal. It was even bigger up close. She saw a Haradhric trainer on the ground leading the child-toting beast of burden by a long thick line. Another expensively bedecked Haradrim stood at the foot of the stairs shouting slogans above the crowd.

The man at the foot of the stairs used elaborate gestures as he spoke in a heavily accented, very deep, bass voice, "Come! Take a ride on the majestic Shazza! All the way from Far Harad! Only a mere four pence! A very small price for the ride of a lifetime!"

Ellie had been brimming with an overabundance of excitement until the Haradrim's words truly set in. Just like that, her heart sank and the smile dropped right from her lips to be replaced by a subtle frown.

Éomund turned to her, to share his own excitement, upon seeing the expressions on her face, however, his feelings quickly changed to concern. "What's the matter, Ellie? Are you feeling ill?"

Ellie looked up at him and sighed heavily, "Yes, I am perfectly fine." She sighed again, " I suppose, now that I think about it, perhaps Princess Théodwyn was right. This does seem rather childish, and a few of the shops did look fairly interesting. We could go browse the stalls instead, if you'd like?"

Éomund stilled her arm when she made to turn and leave, "Ellie, wait!" He turned her towards him and held her shoulders, speaking softly. "A moment ago this was all you could think about." She was avoiding his eyes, so he turned her face up to look at him. "What is wrong?"

A Captain's salary was not something to brag home about, but it was more than enough for Estel and her and their simple lifestyle. She was grateful for everything they had. She did not receive an allowance nor did she care for one. Estel took care of her, and provided for her in every way he could and she had never been found wanting... Until now... She did not have four pence, nor would she ever be one to ask for a hand out just because those she was friends with were 'better off'.

Estel had been working her particularly hard lately. Perhaps, she thought, it was because he could feel the darkness growing in Middle Earth just as strongly as she could. Normally, she did not mind the work and training; it was fun, exhilarating and challenging. When Estel pushed as hard as he had been recently, however, it tended to take the fun out of it; only serving to make her tired, cranky and frustrated. Today had been the first time in many months she would have been outside for a reason that didn't involve some form of study or training or other. She had actually been looking forward to this small chance for fun, yet, despite everything, even something as simple as a ride on an Oliphaunt would be denied her; because of four lousy pence.

Théodwyn, delighted for any chance she had to put Ellie down, seized the opportunity to poke fun at the girl, "What is the matter, _little Ellie_?" She used Éomund's endearment for her mockingly. "Do not tell me you are afraid of the big, foul beast?" She laughed then. "So much for your speech of how amazing they are; you do not even have the will to follow through with it!"

"I am not afraid of an Oliphaunt!" Ellie argued, then worried her bottom lip.

Théoden and Éomund exchanged a look as she turned and tried again to leave. Théoden gave a nod to Éomund's unvoiced question, and Éomund followed Ellie, stopping her with his hand on her arm, once more. "Ellie wait..." It was obvious she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, or more she didn't want anyone to know what was upsetting her. So, Éomund would make it so no one apart from them would understand. Several years ago, Ellie had brought up the idea of inventing a language that only _they_ could understand; so they could speak openly without the adults or anyone else listening in. Proof of her intelligence, she'd written out almost an entirely new dialect. They even tended to correspond with each other in the secret language.

_"Please, Ellie, tell me what's wrong?"_ She was still avoiding his eyes, so once again he lifted her chin, where he saw the tears glistening in her emerald depths. _"I cannot bear to see you upset like this; not when you were literally shimmering with joy and excitement but moments ago."_

Ellie sniffled softly, and let out a deep sigh as she glanced at the platform once more. _"I do not have four pence, thus I am unable to ride."_ She sighed again, her spirit almost literally deflating. She had missed Éomund and their conversations greatly. Éomund had been the one she would turn to the most when they were children. Pride and guilt would never allow her to admit to Thorongil that she was beyond exhausted and hated training with him.

Sometimes when her sorrow and frustration became too much, she would sneak away at night to his father's home not far from her's and climb in up the trellis through his bedroom window, just so she could take the time to vent to her best friend how upset she was about everything. Sometimes she'd stay and they would talk until the sun would rise. She always went home feeling better after those nights. It had always been Éomund she confided in about everything, and she realized in that moment how much she had missed him.

Knowing Ellie as well as he did, Éomund would not insult her by even trying to offer to pay her way for her. He knew she would much rather have the others think her frightened or nervous as opposed to some poor little girl in need of charity.

So, Éomund devised a rather brilliant plan right off the top of his head. He pulled her back up to the line, and patted her hand gently asking her to wait by the stairs. Eomund briefly left her side when he stepped up next to the regally dressed Haradrim man at the base of the stairs. The two whispered conspiratorially back and forth to each other. Ellie eyed them both with caution and suspicion. What was her best friend up to?

After a moment or two listening to Éomund, the Haradrim man looked towards Ellie, grinned broadly, then nodded as if in agreement... But agreement to what?

She saw Éomund hand the other man a few coins before he returned to Ellie's side. He had a triumphant grin on his face, like the cat who had just caught the mouse. She felt like the mouse, and a shiver race dup her spine. He took her hand tightly in his and tucked it behind his elbow. "Come on, little Ellie... There's no need to be nervous." He winked at her and smiled warmly as he began leading her up the stairs.

When she looked up at him his smile set a swarm of butterflies frantic in her stomach, and her mouth went dry, making her need to swallow hard. She had never felt like this around Éomund before. She had missed him terribly while he'd been away, and she was profoundly happy that he was back. What she was feeling now, however, was something entirely different.

Truth be told it frightened her some. Her heart was pounding a tattoo in her chest and it was getting harder to breathe. With the way he had been looking at her plus him acting so unlike himself around her all morning, and now this foreign reaction to a simple gaze? She was beyond confused.

Ellie swallowed hard again before speaking, "What is happening Éomund?" She didn't know if she asked about what he was scheming, or what she was feeling. She swallowed once more and collected more of her wits about her and tried to take her arm back, but he held tight. "I-I cannot go," she objected.

His grin turned into a sly smirk and he held tight to her hand, " 'Tis alright, Ellie. You need not be afraid of riding alone. For you shall ride with me."

Suddenly, without warning, the burly man Éomund had just been speaking to, lifted Ellie by the waist and hoisted her onto Shazza's back. After helping her get situated in the riding harness, Éomund climbed on behind her. Ellie was once again finding herself one lung short, for she couldn't be more thrilled to be where she was at this moment. Eomund was indeed far cleverer than she sometimes gave him credit for. How had he known? And when had he grown so observant? More importantly, though, she wanted to know what was making him act so differently around her.

The animal trumped once, which made Ellie giggle happily before she leaned forward and patted it behind the ear. Shazza trumped once more before she started to move.

As the large creature began trodding along, Shazza's wide and heavy steps threw Ellie slightly off balance. Her eyes widened and she took a firm hold of the harness just as Eomund reached around her waist to take hold as well. Consequentially, their hands twined. Ellie glanced back over her shoulder and smiled coyly up at him. Éomund returned the grin.

The Oliphaunt moved with slow and deliberate steps. Thump... thump... thump... thump... When it flapped its large ears Ellie giggled and leaned forward again to pat Shazza on the side of her neck. Shazza let out another appreciative bellow, bringing a laugh from both riders.

The trainer that was pulling the animal from the ground, looked up and spoke loud enough for them both to hear, "Shazza likes young mistress! Says she is beautiful, just like Shazza!" Ellie grinned broadly as Shazza's head bobbed from side to side as if in agreement.

"Well Shazza is definitely right about that!" Éomund shouted back. Ellie glanced at him again, ready to level him with a glare and scold him for making fun of her. When her eyes locked with his, however, all words failed her. Éomund spoke again, just loud enough for Ellie to hear, "The young mistress is definitely beautiful."

A silent gasp hitched in Ellie's throat before a tentative smile graced her lips. The butterflies were back with a vengeance, and she could feel the heat swelling in her cheeks, undoubtedly turning them a bright shade of crimson. She didn't fully understand what was going on. Slightly embarrassed by her own reaction, she quickly turned back around.

Éomund was definitely not acting like himself, and worse, it appeared she was acting just as strange. Never once had her best friend ever called her beautiful. Frumpy, lanky, chicken-legged, as well as a whole slew of other words, yes; but beautiful? Never. Was he poking fun at her? It was possible. Though, she thought, Estel did keep on reminding her recently that she was a lady. Had she really changed that much since he left? Enough to make him look at her like that?

Éomund kept one hand on the harness, but the other slowly moved and wrapped around Ellie's waist, making her throat go completely dry, forcing her to swallow hard again. The butterflies multiplied ten fold in her belly and were trying to make a break for her esophagus. She could feel her blush deepen and she knew that she must look like a cherry at this point.

It took about fifteen minutes for Shazza to finish the large circular pattern the trainer lead them on. When it was over, the Oliphaunt pulled back into the area by the platform and for the first time Ellie noticed a separate staircase on the other side, undoubtedly meant for disembarking.

Éomund climbed off first then turned to help lift Ellie down. She smiled at him and he kept his hands on her waist just a little longer than was absolutely necessary, "Thank you, Éomund."

He took her hand then gave her a tender hug, "It was my pleasure, Ellie. Really." He smiled as they stepped apart. Éomund took her hand once more and led her down the stairs.

So involved with these new experiences were they, that neither noticed when, across from them on the other platform, a fumingly jealous Théodwyn glared daggers at them both. Disregarding everything and even forgetting the four pence she had already paid, Théodwyn practically growled before she turned and stormed off down the ramp, heading back towards the city.

"Théodwyn?" Théoden shouted at his departing sibling. She didn't turn back and for a moment he watched her go. "Théodwyn!" He called again. What had upset his sister? He then caught a glimpse of the pair on the other side, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world as they left the area. Théoden sighed heavily. This did not bode well. His sister was really sweet most of the time, kind, gentle caring. But on the same coin she could be a spoiled brat; especially when concerning things she claimed were _hers_, which at the moment included Éomund. He would not fault his two best friends the feelings they might be developing for each other; well he was slightly upset at Éomund, for leading his sister and Ellie on like that. Though it had not been officially announced yet, they all shared similar inklings that Théodwyn and Éomund would be betrothed some day. Théoden only hoped and prayed that Éomund knew what he was doing; the risks he was posing to not only his heart, but Ellie's as well.

Théoden would need to speak to his friend about his intentions, but that could wait for later. Right now, Theoden had an angry little sister to console.

_(_**_A/N:_**_ Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated! Namarie!___

_Cheers! =^.^= )_


End file.
